A Drop of Blood
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Edward Cullen thinks he loves his girlfriend but when he gets dumped by Tanya, he decides to get her back by going out with nerd Isabella Swan. Rated M for mature content.
1. Dumped

A Drop of Blood

Summary: Edward Cullen thinks he loves his girlfriend but when he gets dumped by Tanya, he decides to get her back by going out with nerd Isabella Swan.

**Authors Note: Hey readers! I love this kind of plot so I thought I would try it out myself. Let me know how you like this chapter. I would love a lot of reviews. I hope ****20 reviews**** won't be too much to ask for ****chapter 2****.**

**I promise I'll try to update as fast as possible and I don't believe in chapters singularly for author notes so every update will be a chapter. **

**Peace,**

**Shagun**

**Lovenyx125**

**Edward (EPOV)**

Once upon a time I loved Fridays. I mean it's the day before the weekend that everyone loves. I was one of those people until yesterday after school.

It was a typical Friday in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington. Nothing ever really happened in Forks. It's a small town with not a lot of people and like I said…sleepy. It's a pretty quiet town and the most eventful thing that might happen here is a car crash. Of course those are pretty scarce with our faithful police force and the scary chief of police. Chief Swan has been a thorn in my side since I got my license. I like to drive fast and the highest speed limit in Forks is 90 mph (on the highway). That is absolutely SLOW. So I've got a couple speeding tickets from the chief and he doesn't particularly like me. Okay…he hates me. I hate him. He specially changed his shift so that he would be on duty on the route I took to and from school when I took it. It was the highlight of his week if he caught me speeding even once. Plus he does alcohol checks on me at least five times a month. I swear that man has it out for me.

Today was one of those days that I was speeding. The speed limit was 70 mph and I was going 75 mph. Once again I saw the red and blue lights flashing in my rear view window. I groaned but pulled over. I was cursing under my breath when I heard a rap on my window. I pressed a button and it rolled down to reveal…not chief Swan!

"Mornin' son," the officer nodded.

"Morning officer," I replied. Mentally slapping my self. I had wanted to get to school early today but instead I was going to be late.

"Do you realize how fast you were going boy?" the officer asked.

"No sir," I lied smoothly. "I was in a hurry to get to school sir. My teacher wanted to see me before school but I was up all night studying for a test so I accidentally slept in. I really sorry sir."

More lies. I just wanted to get to school early to see my girlfriend. There was no test that I studied for 'all' night.

The officer studied my face, obviously trying to see if I was lying or not.

"What's your name son?" he asked finally.

"Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Yes sir."

The officer looked at me for another minute.

"I'm going to let you go today Edward but only because you're Dr. Cullen's son and I'm sure if takes a lot of hard work and dedication to follow in his footsteps. Sio I'm letting you off with a warning. If I catch you speeding again you **will** get a ticket. Understood?" he decided.

"Yes sir."

"Now tell your father Officer Mark says hello," he tells me.

I nod.

"Of course sir." Yeah right. There was no way in hell I was going to tell my father about what just happened. He would take away my precious Volvo. My baby.

"Now have a nice day Edward."

And I was off again, driving at an agonizingly slow speed of 70 mph.

I was almost late to school. I got to my locker just as the warning bell rang. I quickly entered my locker combo. Dammit! It didn't work. Wait. What was my combo? 26-45-11? No. 17-22-06? No. 21-01-19. YES!

Just as I opened my locker the bell rang.

"Fuck," I growled. I usually didn't care about being late but Mr. Mason was going to have my head if I was late again.

I grabbed my English binder but along with it came my schedule.

STUDENT: EDWARD CULLEN SCHEDULE – SEMESTER ONE

PERIOD 1 – ENGLISH – MASON

PERIOD 2 – MATH – VARNER

PERIOD 3 – GOVERNMENT – SOLEM

PERIOD 4 – ART – FOI

LUNCH

PERIOD 5 – MUSIC – TEDDI

PERIOD 6 – BIOLOGY – BANNER

PERIOD 7 – SPANISH – LANGER

PERIOD 8 – PHYS ED. – CLAPP

I crumpled it into a ball and threw it back into my locker. I grabbed my math and government binders, along with my sketch book. I quickly made my way to my English class. I walked in and everybody turned to stare.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Mason sneered. "Looks like Mr. Cullen decided to grace us with his presence today."

A few people laughed but I just rolled my eyes and headed to my seat.

"Since you were late Mr. Cullen, you can answer my question."

I sighed. Stupid Mr. Mason.

"At the end of Act 1 Scene 5, Juliet says, 'my only love sprung from my only hate, too early seen unknown and know too late'. What does she mean by that?" Mr. Mason asked snidely.

What a fucker. How that fuck was I supposed to know? I never read Romeo and Juliet.

I was about to tell him that but I saw the smirk on his face. Shit. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of beating me.

It should be easy right? What did my seventh grade teacher say? Oh yeah! Read the sentence over again and break it into parts. What the fuck? How the hell did I remember that shit?

My only love…meant the only man she loves or loved and will love…which one? Well Shakespeare wrote a lot about true love. Chicks back then believed in true love and soul mates and shit so it's probably the only man she will every love.

Sprung from...came from? I don't know. But it makes sense. The only man she will ever love came from….

My only hate…her enemy? Well her family and Romeo's family did hate each other (how do I know that?). I guess means her um… enemy?

So…the only man she will ever love came from her enemy…no. Wait! The only man she will ever love came from the enemy family of her family. That works.

Too early seen unknown…that's easy. Too early to see the unknown so she fell in love before she saw the unknown? No wait. She fell in love before she knew the unknown – before she knew the truth.

And know too late…she found out too late.

"We're waiting Mr. Cullen." The fucker smirked.

"Um…it means that the only man Juliet would ever love came from the enemy family of her family and she fell in love before she knew the truth. By the time she found out it was too late because she was already in love," I answered cockily.

The shock on the fucker's face brought out my smirk.

"Very well Mr. Cullen. I hadn't realized you'd already read Romeo and Juliet," he coughed and started his lecture.

I looked at him confused.

"Psst! Hey Cullen!"

I turned to see Mike Newton grinning.

"How'd you answer that? It was a trick question," he explained at the look on my face.

"I don't know man. Just popped into my head," I told him.

I hated Mike Newton but unfortunately he hung with my friends and me. The popular people.

I felt my phone vibrate and I saw I had a text from Tanya.

_hey baby. where were u in morn?_

**Cop pulled me over. Speeding 2 c u.**

_Aww poor baby _

"Cullen! Put you phone away and pay attention!" the fucker barked.

I sighed and put my phone away.

Today was going to be a long day.

By the time school ended I was exhausted but content. I got another A+ in math, finished a sketch in art, started a composition in music, and had a great lunch. Tanya and I got caught in the janitors closet by her ex.

"Hey baby. Can you come over?" Tanya purred after I kissed her goodbye in front of her car. "I need to tell you something."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." She gave me another kiss.

"Sure. I need to tell you something too."

I was grinning as I drove behind her to her house.

I loved my life. I was Edward Cullen. I was rich, captain of the soccer team, had the hottest girlfriend and I think I loved her. That was what I wanted to tell her today. That I love her.

Surprisingly, Tanya didn't go straight inside when we pulled up on her driveway. She waited as I came out of my car and kissed her against her car. We kissed long and hard. There was a desperate edge to our kiss. I didn't think much of it but kissed back harder.

"What did you want to tell me?" she panted, pulling away from the kiss to ask me.

"You first," I groaned as my cock strained against my jeans.

"This isn't working," she moaned.

"You wanna head inside?" I whispered. "We'll be more comfortable without clothes."

"Edward that's not – ," she whimpered. "You know what? Fuck it. Let's go. We can talk later."

We both ran inside and didn't even bother going upstairs. We went straight to the living room. Tanya's parents wouldn't be home for another hour so we have to whole house to our selves.

Tanya pushed me onto the sofa and unbuttoned my pants with her manicured fingers.

An hour later I was sitting on the sofa with Tanya. The same sofa that I just got an amazing blowjob and fuck on.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked with a grin.

Tanya had a really guilty expression on her face but I figured I was just reading her wrong.

"Edward. This-this isn't working," she said quietly. She was looking down at her lap.

"What isn't working?" I was confused.

"Us," she whispered. "I think we should break up. It's just not meant to be."

"What?" I shouted. I jumped up and looked down at her.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. There is no future for us." Tanya stood up too and placed her palm on my cheek. "Please Edward. Try to understand."

"Understand what? That we're not meant to be? That there's no future for us? How could you think that Tanya? We're it. We're _the_ couple."

Tanya just shook her head.

"Why would you say such a thing?" I asked her quietly. I was still in shock. I couldn't understand how she could do this to us. "Why don't you believe in us?"

Tanya was quiet for a minute but then she looked into my eyes and said the cruel, harsh words that destroyed my life.

"I've met someone else."

We were both quiet while my mind processed what I just heard.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Tanya nodded.

"Edward. I'm sorry," she whispered. "I want to be with him but I don't want to cheat on you anymore."

"Anymore?" I narrowed my eyes at her slip up. "You've been cheating on me?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. We couldn't help it. The passion was just building," she tried to explain but I cut her off with two words.

"How long?"

"Two weeks," she answered quietly.

I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on. Then I headed to the front door. Just as I was about to leave the front door opened. I was met with the surprised face of Mrs. Denali.

"Edward? Are you leaving?"

I nodded.

"What's wrong? You're deathly pale. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Denali was worried and I knew she was a phone call away from telling Esme.

I nodded again.

"Everything is just perfect." I spat the last word and left without a backwards glance.

In two minutes tops, Mrs. Denali had told Esme everything. Well as much as she knew. I had pulled off the highway and parked off the side. I couldn't drive anymore. My cell told me I had 5 missed calls and 3 text messages. I ignored them all. I didn't feel alright. I was going to tell Tanya that I loved her but then she dropped the bomb on me. She had been cheating on me for two weeks. Two weeks. I hadn't even been two days since I realized I loved her.

I didn't want to go home. Esme would insist on knowing what had happened. Alice and Emmett would bug me until I told them. I didn't want anyone to know though. Of course by Monday morning all of Forks would know. Tanya and I were the couple of Forks. Everyone knew about us.

_There is no future for us._

"FUCK," I screamed. I didn't cry. My pain was too much for tears.

My phone beeped, signaling another text.

I sighed and started my car.

I hate Fridays.

**You like?**

**Again…**

**20 reviews = Chapter 2**

**~ Shagun, Lovenyx125**


	2. Losing It

Chapter 2 – Losing It

**Author's Note: I just want all readers to know that my focus for this story is the emotion. I want to practice bringing out emotions in words and I will be using this story as a practice story. That means this story will have long paragraphs about how the characters are feeling. I apologize to those who don't particularly like emotional chapters but it's just the way it's going to be.**

**Also, if anybody has complaints or comments, please feel free to either mention them in your review or PM me. I prefer my readers tell me how they feel about my story and if you have any ideas or suggestions…same procedure.**

**Thanks,**

**Shagun (Lovenyx125)**

_Recap…_

_There is no future for us._

"_FUCK," I screamed. I didn't cry. My pain was too much for tears. _

_My phone beeped, signaling another text._

_I sighed and started my car._

_I hate Fridays._

…**..**

**EPOV**

Thump….

Thump….

Thump….

The yellow ping pong ball hit the wall repeatedly. I caught it. Threw it. Caught it. Threw it. Caught it….

"Edward!"

I ignored my sister's voice and continued to throw the little ball.

"Edward?"

The voice was louder. In my room.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"I don't know Alice," I whispered. "I don't know."

What was I doing? Was there a point in throwing and catching the ball again and again? I don't know. I just don't know.

"Edward…are you okay?" Alice was nearing my bed.

"I don't know," I repeated.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Edward seriously. Stop scaring me," Alice cried. She did sound scared. "What's wrong with you? You're freaking me out."

"I don't know." What **was** wrong with me?

I knew what was wrong with me. I missed Tanya. The love of my life. My angel. My heart's desire. I missed her so much.

"Edward if you don't snap out of it I'm calling mom and dad," Alice threatened me. She sounded close to tears.

I didn't say anything.

I heard her run out of the room. I didn't do anything…I just threw the ball and caught it.

Thump….

Thump….

Thump….

Thump….

"Edward? What's wrong son?"

It was Carlisle. He was in my room.

"Why won't you tell us Edward? You've been like this since you got home yesterday. You haven't even eaten anything." Esme smoothed down my hair.

"Edward! Enough is enough," Carlisle said sternly. "Stop this behavior at once. You're scaring you mother." He paused. "You're scaring all of us."

I sighed.

I heard sobs. I turned my head to see tears falling down Esme's cheeks. She was as pale as snow.

Seeing Esme like that scared me and restarted my brain. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I doing anything? I was scaring my family.

"Mom," I cried in a strangled voice. I reached out and put my arms around Esme. She cried even hard but hugged me.

"No mom. Don't cry," I whispered to her. "Please."

I wiped her tears with the back of my hand.

I barely noticed that my father and sister had left.

"Edward. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Esme sobbed. "It kills me to see you like this."

I looked away from her pained face.

Esme gently placed her hands on either side of my face and turned it to face her.

"Was it something at school?"

I shook my head. It was hard since Esme was holding my face.

"Was it one of your friends?" I slightly shook my head.

""Was it Tanya?"

I left out a strangled cry.

"What happened between you two?"

I didn't say anything.

"Is she…she isn't pregn-," I cut Esme off with a fierce shake of my head.

"She-she left," I whispered. "She said there was no future for us."

Esme pulled me in for another hug and I closed my eyes. Images of Tanya and me together flashed before my eyes. The first time I saw her. The first time we talked. Our first date. First kiss. First time having sex. Sneaking out of class to see each other.

_There is no future for us._

I wrenched open my eyes and pulled out of the hug.

Esme stared into my eyes.

"Did you love her?"

I nodded.

A flash of pain crossed Esme's face but it was gone before I could assure myself it was really there.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry Edward," Esme assured me.

"How do you know?" I knew it was a childish question but I had to ask.

"If you love something let it go," Esme whispered. "If it was meant to be it will come back to you."

After dinner I settled my self in my room. I needed something to do. Something to distract myself. Cigarettes weren't helping much.

Ah.

I knew exactly what would help. My piano.

I quietly made my way downstairs but stopped in the stairs when I heard Carlisle say my name.

"Edward doesn't know what he's saying," Carlisle said angrily. This was strange. Carlisle was never angry.

"Cut him some slack honey. He's only a kid. He just had his heart broken by someone he thinks he loves," Esme said soothingly.

A kid? I wasn't a kid. I was a seventeen year old teenage boy.

Wait! Thinks? I don't think I love Tanya. I know I love her.

"Exactly Esme," Carlisle pointed out. "He thinks he loves Tanya. He's letting a false assumption rule his life."

"Rule his life? This just happened yesterday."

"True but you know Edward. Once he believes in something he takes it to heart," Carlisle said. "How will he get over this?"

"He will," Esme promised.

"How?"

"When he meets the right girl."

But Tanya was the right girl.

They didn't understand.

I loved Tanya and always will.

…..

**What do you guys think?**

**I thought a little peak of how Edward's coping and feeling would be useful to understand how he feels.**

**I think 10 reviews should be enough for another update. This wasn't a big chapter and not much happened.**

**Adios,**

**Shagun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rumors & Screams

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked chapter 2. I just wanted to explain to you how I deem review goals for each chapter. I do it based on the number of words. **

**1000 words = 10 reviews**

**2000 words = 20 reviews**

**3000 words = 25 reviews**

**4000 words = 25 reviews**

…

**So you can tell that chapter one was approx 2000 reviews so I requested 20 reviews and chapter two was 1000 words so I requested 10 reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm also adding a little Bella Point of View at the end.**

**15 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Chow,**

**Shagun **

_Recap…_

_But Tanya was the right girl._

_They didn't understand._

_I loved Tanya and always will._

…**.**

**EPOV**

By the time the weekend was over, everyone in Forks knew about the breakup. They didn't know the details but the whole town was buzzing with suspicions.

_I heard Edward cheated on Tanya…_

_No! I heard Tanya cheated on him…._

Bulls eye.

_Nah. I heard she got pregnant so he dumped her. She got an abortion of course._

_No way! Edward totally hooked up with a chick from Hollywood._

_Who? Was she on the latest episode of Degrassi?_

_Nope. She's a recovering druggie. They totally made out and got caught by his parents._

_I'm not surprised. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen can't control their kids. Why do people have kids if they can't control them?_

At the last comment I just walked out of the grocery store, without getting any of the items on the list Esme gave me. She was a interior design convention for the day and Carlisle was busy at the hospital. Alice and Emmett were already doing other chores so I was the only one left who could do the grocery shopping. I half-heartedly left my room and headed into town. I regretted it the moment I walked into the Thriftway. I thought it would be fairly close to empty since it was Sunday but the place was more crowded than usual. Thanks to Tanya's gossip loving friends the entire town was in the know. I tried to avoid everyone's whispering and tried to figure out which brand of mozzarella cheese Esme wanted but the shameless citizens got to me. I left the half full cart in the dairy section and walked out.

When I had finally calmed down I called Esme and told her to do the grocery shopping on the way home. She sounded disappointed at first but I think she understood from my tone of voice.

That was Sunday.

Today is Monday.

I drove to school and when I was getting out of my car everyone stared. Then the whispering began. They were mostly the same rumors but there were some new vicious ones.

_I heard Edward wasn't good in bed so Tanya left him._

_I heard different. Apparently he not as good as Tanya's new boyfriend._

Tanya's new boyfriend.

I heart felt like it was being wrenched apart in my chest. My head snapped to the side to stare at the person who said that. I was a redhead freshman. When she saw me looking she looked away, giggling with her friends.

Homeroom was boring. Well I'm not sure what happened in that class since I was paying attention. I was thinking about Tanya's new boyfriend. The guy she had been screwing.

"_Edward. I'm sorry," she whispered. "I want to be with him but I don't want to cheat on you anymore."_

"_Anymore?" I narrowed my eyes at her slip up. "You've been cheating on me?"_

"_It was a spur of the moment thing. We couldn't help it. The passion was just building," she tried to explain but I cut her off with two words._

"_How long?"_

"_Two weeks," she answered quietly._

Math, Government, and Art passed by in a blur. I only realized what I had sketched when the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. It was an image of a girl walking away with her back to me. She had shoulder length straight hair. Just like Tanya. With a shock I realized it wasn't only the hair that matched Tanya. The girl was Tanya.

With shaking hands I made my way, not to the cafeteria, but to the music room. I kept my head down as I walked, trying to ignore the whispers.

The music room was empty. I slipped in and placed my backpack in the corner. I walked over to the piano and sat down. A familiar sense of comfort fell upon me when my fingers touched the keys. They began to play of their own accord. I whispered the words to the song but my heart was screaming.

_Is there a reason why I feel this way?  
>And everytime you come around<br>I just don't know what to say  
>Baby, is it our past?<br>Is it 'cause I can't get you outta my head?  
>I know I've made mistakes<em>

_Because without you  
>I can't breath<br>'Cause without you  
>there isn't anything I don't wanna see<br>Take me away, let's go away  
>'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars<br>One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
>'Cause without you...<em>

_You said you was one of a kind  
>But the feeling left your heart<br>Can you tell me what's on your mind?  
>You know I'm not very smart<br>The changes in your mind as driving me crazy  
>Can you just tell me what's going on?<em>

_Because without you  
>I can't breath<br>'Cause without you  
>There isn't anything I don't want to see<br>Take me away, let's go away  
>'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars<br>One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
>'Cause without you..<em>

_I don't wanna leave you behind  
>Don't wanna get ya outta my mind<br>I want you to stay  
>Don't say a word, don't speak<br>Just please, listen to me  
>Because without you<br>I can't breath  
>'Cause without you<br>There isn't anything I don't wanna say  
>Take me away, let's go away<br>Because without you..is not how I want to stay_

By the end of the song I was in pain. My whole body was aching. Aching for Tanya. I needed her…so badly. She was like a drug. I couldn't stay away from her for a long time. I needed her…because I loved her.

Oh god Tanya! I love you so goddamn much!

Why?

WHY?

Why did you leave me?

WHY?

Come back….

Please….

Come back…back to me.

I need you….

I need you….

I need you…because without you…I can't breathe.

**BPOV**

Monday afterschool I found myself – once again – sitting on the counter…next to the phone.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Jacob had been ignoring me. Jacob avoided me in school. I had called him so many times but he never picked up or called back. Billy, his father, told me he would leave Jake a message – since he was out for the evening with a friend - but that had been Saturday. Jacob still hadn't called back.

I was getting desperate. I was worried. Why wasn't Jake talking talking to me? This was just not normal. Jake had been my best friend since we were little.

Also…truth be told…I missed him. I missed hanging out every day and doing what besties did. We were best friends and best friends didn't avoid each other.

And…

….

….

….

And best friends didn't suddenly have new friends they didn't tell each other about.

What was going on?

Why was Jake behaving this way?

_Ring…._

_Ring…._I snatched the phone up and said quickly, "Hello?"

"Bella are you sitting by the phone again?" Charlie's disapproving voice came through the phone.

"Dad," I whined. "You're blocking the phone lines. What if Jake is calling?"

Dad and I both knew my words were lies. We both knew Jake wasn't going to call anytime soon. Of course that didn't stop me from hoping.

"Anyways I just called to tell you that I'll be working late again. So don't wait up."

"Okay dad. I'll leave dinner in the fridge," I assured him. "EAnything else dad?"

"Oh yeah! Could you go grocery shopping? We're having guests over on Saturday."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"What?"

I was surprised. I honestly was. I didn't know Charlie was friends with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Wait did this mean the kids were coming over too? I hoped not. I didn't have anything against Alice or Emmett but I didn't know them. I didn't think they liked me…or if they even knew me. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. I wasn't exactly popular…okay let's face it…I'm a nerd. I have no friends at Forks High…except for Jacob. The Cullen kids were all popular and probably bitchy like…like…like Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend. Actually his ex-girlfriend. Poor guy. I really felt bad for him. He was a mess when I saw him in my – our – English, Math, Art, Music, Biology, and Gym class. I may not like Tanya but I can tell he misses her. He obviously doesn't notice her huge ego and bitchiness.

Well in some ways I am happy for him. He can do so much better. Tanya is a bitch and Edward is…well okay a jerk but he still doesn't deserve he does…a bit.

"Bella? You still there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad. Sorry. Just thinking."

"Okay then. Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad."

I slowly put the phone back down.

I sighed and shook my head.

I was being silly. Waiting at the phone for a call that was never going to come. I had to calm down. I had to go on with my life. When Jacob felt like calling me he would.

I decided to go grocery shopping. I thought I might make lasagna for Saturday.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket off the back of my sofa. I made my way to the front door with one last glance at the phone.


End file.
